Many electronic devices include microelectromechanical system (MEMS) components. Sometimes referred to as a micromachine, a MEMS component, such as a MEMS microphone, is smaller than a conventional counterpart, and may thus allow an electronic device to be made smaller. A MEMS microphone may be situated within a housing of an electronic device, such as adjacent to a surface of the housing. One problem with existing MEMS microphones is that, if a MEMS microphone is subjected to forceful airflow (e.g., from a deliberate forceful blasting of compressed air thereon, or from severe environmental conditions, such as extreme winds), air particles of the forceful airflow may be directed up one or more apertures and towards the MEMS microphone. When this occurs, the performance of the microphone may become affected.